Radio communication devices may transmit data at different data rates. A radio communication device may wish to transmit data at highest data rate. However, the radio communication device may desire to reliably transmit data. Thus, there may be a need for a radio communication device which transmits data at a highest possible data rate, but yet transmit the data reliably.